narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
thx. Thx cuz I'm gonna right the story of Ahatake's life soonDarknesslover5000 08:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC)-- Blood blood Please make it more interesting then Ryuns fight when I kill you I want to savor your sweet blood. haha5 Tailed Gobi 15:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hahaha... Seireitou, Seireitou, I don't feel like sullying my hands with that loser but I'd like to see you mop the floor with him, so here: *Reverse his Black Hell jutsu with your Rejection of Fate *If that doesn't work, (Which there is no logical reason why it shouldn't) eliminate his Rinnegan with your Ragnarok. He's just bouncing back with total nonsense so just use logic and if he doesn't comply so what, you can just end the story with him dreaming he's still awake and fighting. Echo Uchiha 02:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, like I said, fight fire with fire, no offense. I'm in the process of attempting to humble this guy, so help me out with a double can of whoop-ass. --Cold hard steel 02:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Remember to make sure that your strategy is so efficient the only way he can attempt to dodge it is with a random Shadow Clone. (Remember, Huh? Huh?) Whew, good times. Echo Uchiha 02:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) That might be wise considering we got too caught up in justice to ascend into higher forms. Echo Uchiha 02:26, 26 January 2009 (UTC) oh goodie. Lets welcome him to the godmod club with the initiation beating.. (cracks knuckles) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yay Oh whoop-di-doo, you took my advice. Having six bodies is his greatest strength, also making it his greatest weakness. Jake - Rinnegan = Uh oh Echo Uchiha 02:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) You know what! those Zanpakuto were once one Zanpakuto but after some illegal jutsu it became three, so ONE! Shukai ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah He is a bit dry. Plus if he isn't just randomly licking ninjas then I bet it has something to do with the wolf thing inside of him. But I don't really care enough to look into it any further. Echo Uchiha 02:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Okay, thanks for the advice. I'm gonna add some gory detail to see how he likes it, you should try it too. --Cold hard steel 03:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) hey A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. Tazuna it says Ryuns dead is that true ??? how are you going to do the ninja world war thing?? is it one big battle or what?? Sweet That sounds awesome! I'll give it a try. Btw do you want to fight anytime soon? I know we have had like 50 lol, but I want to see what Ryun and Seireitou are finally capable of. Ten Tailed Fox 18:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Jake Yes I do. I just wrote a story on Ryun's return to life, so I'll have him show up in you and Jake's fight and we will take care of him together. Ten Tailed Fox 19:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. Thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 19:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) He visited me last month and he'll be seeing me at least twice in the next couple of months. I don't know what the deal is. Mabey it is the move. He is a pastor's kid so he's had to move alot. Idk, I didn't mean to snap on him the way I did last night, I was just tired of the whole blood lust thing... Ten Tailed Fox 22:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Forgive me Hello you are incorrect on your theory. It was as ryun feared. tho he never did admit it to anyone. I was overcome by an old friend of mine named Kacy. when he comes to see me I get a sense of blood lust that isnt containable. Dont think i am messed up or any thing I just went through something but I am good now and it should stay that way but dont think i am going to lose our fight now :) 5 Tailed Gobi 22:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) yes my bad Well for starters he really is not a person he is more of a demon who I grew up with. I tried to get rid of him a many of times and thanks to ryan I thought I did for good. He cant posses me but when he talks to me I get strong and very well powerful...at the price of blood. In the story I say i give it to the Gobi but....ya. You now probably think i am crazy but it is true. yes yes I told you we are similarand it is because we are connected. I have told Ryan the same thing. We have the same feelings for things but it looks like you handle your demon far better then I do. You see when the demon or whatever you would like to call it comes you are either alone or you are born with it because you have immense power, like me you had both sides am I right?5 Tailed Gobi 23:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) It isnt to different but ya I get you. Haha and I will get to the fight ryuns and ours as soon as I can hahaha5 Tailed Gobi 23:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) you bet I would love to fight you with my mind clear. But it doesnt make me weaker. And again sorry for not being able to get ahold of myself.5 Tailed Gobi 23:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Zenkai Hey, I was wondering if it was possible for Ryun to use Zenkai? Ten Tailed Fox 00:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ah okay then. I understand. Ten Tailed Fox 00:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) No, no. It's no big deal. Not at all. Ten Tailed Fox 00:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) wait Wait!! only the avatar can bend all 4 elements--Evan6789 00:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) after you done after you done with ryun and im one with jake can you train Evan well Wellllll...I will have to decline. You and I are very similar so I want to see how strong I get taking my own path but one that isnt dark..I mean I got this far on my own so I want my own path. I will want another fight soon though. 5 Tailed Gobi 00:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) .....heh heh -_-' *gulp* die???............................. uh i don't know i'll think about it--Evan6789 02:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmm lower the chance of death and im in 42% 42% and we have a deal deal deal :) Im ready--Evan6789 21:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) HEY Let me fight!! I can fight my own battle!@!! Stop playing Haizo!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Although I need an Idea for something and I could use some advice.5 Tailed Gobi 00:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) there is this There is this guy and his user deal is Enbace or whatever and he said he wants Jake to train with him and I thought it would be a good idea since my water body is a kaguya clan member so the problem is how does all that come together? I ask you cuz you have exp. training people.5 Tailed Gobi 00:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC) K thanks K thanks S man5 Tailed Gobi 00:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Lol By the way, nice entrance into the story. ^_^ Achrones150 00:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ok dude Dude I'll help u but when u say hair like inuyasha's do u mean long and white or just white?--Darknesslover5000 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ok but If I can't can I just make it white?Darknesslover5000 01:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- watch closeley My match with Kokuangyo ends tonight. Watch the match closley and find out what happens. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yes this will end up with Haizo Dragon Cycle death... you'll see how. Hey How do you make articles? I mean, I'm really, truely confused with the whole thing. hey Ok i'm working on the pic but is this a character? if so what is the name?Darknesslover5000 02:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- yeah He might '''NOT have the long hairDarknesslover5000 02:41, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- Ok Dude it'll be spiky. And not white. A silver grayDarknesslover5000 02:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- all right. When I'm done I'll Upload it.--Darknesslover5000 02:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) All right I think he's gonna kinda resemble Madara Uchiha back when he had long hair--Darknesslover5000 03:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I'm almost done. Are his eyes gonna be white like a Hyuga?--Darknesslover5000 03:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC) anything... anything else I should add or is that it?Darknesslover5000 03:29, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- all right then it's getting there--Darknesslover5000 03:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) srry it didn't come out so good here: --Darknesslover5000 03:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) u r welcome--Darknesslover5000 15:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hard Working Hey, I wanted to let you know that although I will still be working on the Naruto Fanon alot, I'm now working on my own wiki, the Cystic Fibrosis wiki (http://cysticfybrosis.wikia.com/wiki/Cystic_Fibrosis_Wiki). I started it last night in honor of my cousin and I'm fighting very hard to gather all the info possible to help him and people with his disease. I tell you this so you will know where I am if Im not always here. Ten Tailed Fox 17:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, that would help so much! Could you become a member? i could make you an admin and once you have put the info you just help me develop the site. Would that be ok? Ten Tailed Fox 17:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! We have had snowdays for the past two days down here and its only getting worse. Ten Tailed Fox 17:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) fun Youre missing some crap over at sol.. log on. Also, Hikami Arc. I'll start it today. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 18:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) hey are you there. I've been waiting a long time ☺--Evan6789 23:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ok look Alright you know what nobody is perfect and its kinda late so my vision is blury and I dont think it matters all that much...Do you? 5 Tailed Gobi 04:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Just messing Haha just messing around and yeah I will get it later. So How come you take so many students?To make a legacy? Or do you just train them Because they ask enough?5 Tailed Gobi 04:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Doesnt that Doesnt that get old? or do you really not care? 5 Tailed Gobi 05:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Inner I watched most of your training things and your favorite things to teach seem to relate to inner hollow type things. It really describes you doesnt it? Your inner hollow.5 Tailed Gobi 05:10, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Tactict Thats pretty good, like so eveyone is unique instead of everyone ending up the same way. Man it would be annoying if the oroginals on this site was lost cuz everyone wants the same power. Who all did you get training from? If anyone? Your retarded requiem Yeah, Haizo's dead, so he can't kill Seireitu... plus, you copied that from Code Geass. Youre just a phony! HEY!! EVERYONE!@!! THIS GUYS A BIG PHONY!!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:51, 29 January 2009 (UTC)